katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Peso
'Peso '''is a cousin of The Prince. Peso is first introduced in Katamari Damacy, and continues to show up in the sequels. Like many other cousins, his appearance changes after the first game. Namely, his head shape: In Katamari Damacy, Peso has a simple, sphere-shaped head. Appearances in each subsequent game portray him with an upturned, tear-shaped head. The spherical head-shape makes an appearance once more in Touch my Katamari. His color scheme remains the same throughout, however: Greyish/light-blue and red, with a yellow trim at the bottom of his shirt. Peso's Sound Appearances Katamari Damacy Where/How to Find: Make Corona Borealis - In front of the blowfish restaurant in the shopping district. Size: 72cm1mm Description: Came all this way to be a star dancer, but he hasn't had a lot of opportunities for that this time around. When Rolled Up: "Oh, it's Peso. So what exactly is stuffed inside that round head of yours? How disturbing?" We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Just Right (Medium) - Sitting next to a table in the back of the last room in the hall. Size: 1m Description: A cousin who dreams of the stars. He's given up dancing and take up golf instead. When Rolled Up: "Oh! You just rolled up something unmentionable!! Wait... it's cousin Peso. Oh, stop getting in the way!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's cousin Peso. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? You were kicking back at the school? We have no idea what you're talking about." Racecar: Rocket Ship Mask: Circle Covering Face Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Rice State - Staring at a ferriswheel. Size: 70m Description: A cousin who dreams of the stars. He's given up dancing and take up golf instead. When Rolled Up: "Hmm? We feel something gentle... It's cousin Peso! Hungry yet?" Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Long Nosed Mask Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Dynaville - On one of the blue airplanes. Size: 12m Description: A cousin who dreams of the stars. He's given up dancing and take up golf instead. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A cousin who loves attention. He gave up golf to concentrate on singing and dancing. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something quiet... it's Peso! Aren't you supposed to be spelunking?" Stage Conclusion "Hey, a sudden quiet. Oh, little Peso! We made cones of silence for you in the Princedom." Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Make A Star 9 - Near the airport riding a plane. (Beware the plane he's riding on flies, so you have to be there at just the right time.) Size: 12m Description: A cousin who dreams of the stars. He's given up dancing and take up golf instead. When Rolled Up: "What was that bold thing you rolled up? Oh! It's Peso! He looks kind of gross... I'm not sure why." Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's Peso. What a tasty surprise! I'll just put you in the Village Square." Touch My Katamari'' Where/How to Find: Clean Up Special - Running behind the laptop. Size: 15cm When Rolled Up: "What's that round shadow? Oh! It's Peso! That head of his gives off a mystical aura..." Stage Conclusion: "Goodness gracious! Look at this! Peso is stuck on the katamari! It's Dangerous for you to be here, little one." Tap My Katamari How to Obtain: Seventh available cousin, he can be called for 380.00k coins. Description: A cousin who dreams of the stars. He's given up dancing and taken up golf instead. Trivia *He can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s laying inside of a tornado in the ocean. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *He can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s laying on a future highway on the future island. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *In the Cousins stage, he’s flying around with Velvet, near Shy. **He can be rolled up at 1m. Category:Characters Category:Cousins Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Tap My Katamari: Characters Category:Tap My Katamari: Cousins Category:Touch My Katamari: Characters